


heroes

by pippas



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Feels, Friendship, fluffy and sort of sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 05:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15041582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippas/pseuds/pippas
Summary: some percy jackson & the olympians vignettes





	1. strawberry fields

i. the summer of 2005

you and annabeth and grover are sprawled on the shore of long island sound watching night approach, waiting for dinner to start. the sky is a lilac blanket over the world. the forest is quiet, the only sound the lapping of the waves against the beach. in moments like these, it seems like the world is at peace, but you know better. the quest to find the master bolt and somehow save the world ended up on your shoulders, and it was the most terrifying yet exhilarating thing you have ever done. it showed you the worst the world has to offer — but also the best. because even though the monsters and the gods and all the odds were against you, your friends were always there, no matter how bad it got. you remember how willing they were to stay behind in the underworld for you and your mother and you are infinitely grateful that somehow, in this cosmic divine mess you are now apart of, the fates aligned so that you would meet these two. at the first true home you have ever known, being with friends who will die for you in heartbeat, monsters and titans feel light years away. you have never felt this much at peace.

“thank you,” you whisper to the sky.


	2. superheroes

ii. after the battle

when you were younger, your mother couldn’t afford to buy you many comic books, so you savored the few that you had, reading them over and over until the pages began to fall off. you wanted to be like the fearless superheroes in those pages, who could defeat the bad guys with a single punch, always able to save the day. you were only six, but you wanted to save the world. 

you are still young, only fourteen, and you know now that being a hero is not as easy as you once thought. the monsters you fight cannot be brought down by a single punch, and eventually, they will reform and come back for more. it is an endless battle that can never be won. 

perhaps the hardest lesson you have learned is that heroes in real life are not as brave as they are in fiction. people, even gods, have called you a hero, but you do not feel like one. 

you know all this, but something in you still wants to save the world.

**Author's Note:**

> i was going through a pjo phase a while ago and wrote these two vignettes. might add more later!
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed! leave a kudo and a comment if you wanna! and happy pride month!


End file.
